


Wildest dreams

by twoheartsx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fingering, First Time, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Small dirty talk kinda, Trans!kurapika, its mostly hinted but you can tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika and Leorio learn things about each other and make a vow to keep each other close. Even when they are far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song wildest dreams by Taylor swift. I was gonna have Kurapika in a dress at first, but couldn't figure out how to work that. So, I made this. I seen a lot of people talking about Trans!kurapika and I like the idea so I made this fic. I hope you guys like it let me know what you think and if I need to tag anything else.

The night was hot. A smoldering heat like that of a fire and it felt like June. The feeling of a warm breeze as they drive, windows rolled down. Kurapika, lips pressed tightly together takes a moment to glance over. Leorio who was keeping his eyes ahead, but mind was someplace else. Some place that made the night feel hotter and he hand settles on Kurapika's thigh. Just where both boys want it. Kurapika closes his eyes, wind blowing in his hair and he thinks, "Heaven can't help me now." 

The rooms hot. It's hotter then the car was as Leorio takes off Kurapika's clothes. All those layers the boy wears and as Leorio pulls the last one off. That tight piece of material. The dark haired boy knows why. He reaches out, cupping those treasures he'd never knew about, drinking in the sight. Kurapika's cheeks are flushed and his head turned away. Leorio just lies the blond back, finishes undressing him. He bends down to take what's his. 

Leorio takes Kurapika slowly. He can tell the boy is a virgin, as much as Leorio is. The dark haired male wants to be gentle. Make Kurapika's first time good, special. So, he fingers Kurapika, gets the blond ready. He just watched Kurapika move his hips, grinding down onto Leorio's fingers when the dark haired male touches a certain spot. Leorio just watches as Kurapika comes undone, spilling all over his fingers. Leorio licks his fingers off, tasting Kurapika's sweet honey. Kurapika only blushes more and pulls Leorio down, wrapping his legs around the older male. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Leorio asked, know this would ruin Kurapika's innocence. The blond just nods his head. 

"I want you inside me. I wanna give my everything to you." Kurapika says. Leorio nods his head. He does his best to be careful. To be gentle as he pushes into Kurapika. The blond cries out, tears forming in his eyes. After a few minutes he tells Leorio to move. The dark haired male does as Kurapika says and moves. He takes a slow pace at first, but after a few minutes moves harder. He keeps going till he's pounding Kurapika as the blond lies, head thrown back screaming into the air for Leorio to go harder. Leorio leaves marks all over Kurapika. Over his chest and neck and shoulders. Kurapika leaves some on Leorio's neck and claw marks down his back. Kurapika reaches his climax first tightening around Leorio and spilling on the older boy. Leorio cums a few minutes later inside Kurapika. 

"Fuck Kurapika that was amazing." Leorio said, breathing hard. He heard Kurapika laugh. 

"Just you wait bad boy." Kurapika said, rolling them over so he was on top of Leorio. The dark haired male still inside Kurapika. "I'm gonna take you for the ride of your life." Kurapika said, jolting his hips in a way that had Leorio jerking his hips upward. Kurapika moved his hips, bracing his hands next to Leorio's head. He began moving his hips harder moaning louder. Leorio pounded into Kurapika watching the blonds face twist in pleasure. He felt himself nearing his peak due to his over sensitive body. He sat up, thrusting harder as he crushed his mouth into Kurapika's, shoving his tongue into the blonds mouth. Leorio swallowed Kurapika's cries as the blond came, tightening around Leorio. The dark haired male came soon after whispering Kurapika's name against the blonds lips. Leorio pulled out, lying back with Kurapika in his arms. 

He lied admiring Kurapika's beauty. Blond hair spread across the pillow, eyes half lidded, chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. Leorio just lied, hands running though Kurapika's hair, feeling the short strands between his fingers and the two of them fall asleep like that.

"You're beautiful." Leorio says, watching Kurapika put on all those layers of clothes he wears. Hiding what he doesn't want others to know. Like a secret he shared on with Leorio. Kurapika glances back at Leorio and smiles a bit. 

"You only say that because you know what's under my clothes." He says, pulling the shirt over his head. Leorio walks over, kissing Kurapika's neck to his ear. 

"I've always found you beautiful. Even before I seen what's under your clothes." Leorio said. Kurapika smiles and kisses his lips. The blonds lips are red from the harsh kissing and cheeks painted pink with a blush. 

"You'll remember me right?" The blond asks, back up a bit. Leorio nods his head. 

"The memory of you and everything we've done will haunt me till we next meet." Leorio said. Kurapika kisses him once more before walking off. They both know they will see each other again. Even if for now it's just in their wildest dreams. 

Leorio wakes up, body sweating and smiles when he looks at his phone. Everyday he gets closer to see his blond beauty and indulging that secret that Kurapika won't tell anyone else. Leorio can't wait. 


End file.
